Many small watercraft such as pleasure boats, fishing boats and the like are equipped with a water-driven speedometer system that generally comprises an intake assembly, transmission tubing, speedometer mechanism, and dashboard dial. The intake assembly is attached to the rear hull or transom of the boat. The intake assembly includes a forward-facing intake cavity (“pitot tube”) that is subjected to water flow as the boat moves forward. The intake cavity is tubular and therefore develops interior pressure proportional to the rate of forward movement. Transmission tubing conveys water under pressure from the intake cavity of a speedometer mechanism, which converts the water pressure into mechanical movement or an electric signal usable by the dashboard dial.
The speedometer will not operate properly, or at all, if the intake cavity becomes blocked. Unfortunately, it is common for algae, weeds, or other debris in the water to foul or clog the intake cavity. In the past, this condition would be detected by the speedometer operating improperly or showing a zero reading when the boat is in motion. In the past the solution has been to flush the intake cavity with a reverse flow of water or air that is applied at the tubing connector. However, this requires availability of a garden hose or pressurized air source at the boat or dock. When these are far from the operating position or mooring position of the boat, cleaning the speedometer intake becomes inconvenient, and the boat operator may be unable to read the speedometer for an extended period of time.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for improved ways to clean a watercraft speedometer.
There is a specific need for a tool that cleans the intake cavity of a watercraft speedometer and that is convenient, transportable, and inexpensive.